Field
This embodiment relates to a stapler apparatus and more particularly to a stapler apparatus capable of automatically stapling a bundle of sheets output from an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, a printer, a facsimile or the like.
Description of the Related Art
In general, the structure of an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine, etc., includes a sheet post-processing device which post-processes a sheet discharged from the side of the image forming apparatus. The sheet post-processing device stacks sheets copied and discharged from the image forming apparatus in an upper tray, causes the sheet on which operations such as copying, etc., have been completed to be punched by using a punch, or staples the sheet by a stapler and then stacks the sheets in a lower tray. The structure of a stapler apparatus constituting the sheet post-processing device has been variously developing. For example, the stapler apparatus staples the cross section of the transferred sheet while moving in the form of a straight line, or staples a side edge of the sheet at a 45 degree angle.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2012-0015626 (hereafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a stapler apparatus enabling a stapler to softly move rotationally on both sides thereof.
The stapler apparatus of the Patent Document 1 staples a bundle of sheets arranged within the sheet post-processing device 2.
According to the stapler apparatus of the Patent Document 1, it is possible only to obliquely staple a corner of a bundle of sheets arranged within the sheet post-processing device 2. That is, the stapler apparatus of the Patent Document 1 cannot perform flat-stapling. In other words, the stapler apparatus of the Patent Document 1 cannot staple in parallel with one side of the sheet.